


The Kitten and the Big Bad 'Wolf'

by I_Dream_Fanfictions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_Fanfictions/pseuds/I_Dream_Fanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of strays meet in the city and befriend each other. Happiness never lasts forever, especially in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitten and the Big Bad 'Wolf'

There was once a kitten.

She had no name, no family, and no owner. She was alone. She had white fur and blue eyes. People had walked past her, and some even stopped to pet her, but they never took her home, and she was ok with that.

She was used to it by now, so she didn't care about humans adopting her. She was content being alone. She was always alone.

On the other side of the town, there was a dog.

He was a German Shepherd, but all of the other animals called him the Big Bad Wolf, even though he wasn't one.

He, like the kitten, was a stray. He always scared people off, since he was so big.

The kitten was always scared off, because she was so small.

They had never met, but they both had the same feeling.

Loneliness.

One day, the kitten had decided to move from her home, because some of the other strays had been bullying her. She had gone to the center of town, because the strays are to scared to go there.

The German Shepherd has also decided to move, since he had run out of food. That was the moment that neither would be alone.

The kitten was walking through the city when she ran into a stray dog. She assumed it to be a mutt, considering she couldn't tell what kind of dog it was.

The German Shepherd was wandering the town when he saw the dog cornering the small, white creature. He growled, alarming the dog. The dog quickly ran away from him, making the kitten meow in confusion.

The German Shepherd came up to the small kitten, causing her to shake slightly. He sat a few feet away, and didn't move, showing that he meant no harm.

The kitten walked upto the German Shepherd and lightly rubbed up against him, showing her gratitude.

And there, a friendship began. The kitten and the German Shepherd stayed together, becoming a team.

The kitten, being so small, would sneak into restaurants and take food for them, and in exchange, the German Shepherd would chase of the animals that bullied the kitten.

They were happy.

Some of the animals were being angered by this. The small kitten getting protection. They had decided to wait until the German Shepherd left, and then they would get rid of the kitten, once and for all.

The German Shepherd was still asleep when the kitten woke up. She had decided she wanted to explore. She went off, but she got lost. She remembered that the German Shepherd told her if she ever got lost, wait and he would come and find her.

So she sat, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

'He's not coming, is he?' She thought. She looked to her side to see the outline of a large animal. It was not the German Shepherd, it was something else. It was the dog from the first day she met the German Shepherd. She started to back away frantically, fear coursing through her veins. Her small heart was pumping at the speed of sound.

This was the first time in a long time she had felt true fear.

She hit a corner. This was it.

The dog ran forward, snapping his jaws on her leg. She made a screech, blood now pouring out of her leg. The dog then let go of her leg and grabbed her by her stomach, butting into it, crushing some of her vital organs.

A growl from the back of the area alarmed the dog. He turned around, seeing the German Shepherd. He smirked lightly, but ran off none the less.

The German Shepherd watched as the dog ran off. Turning around, he felt panic course through him.

The kitten was laying there, breathing heavily. Breathing what may very we'll be her last breath.

The German Shepherd went to the corner and lied down with the small cat. Her eyes opened slightly, seeing him. She attempted to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

She was dying and she knew it.

The German Shepherd licked her forehead, making sure to clean her.

The kitten felt calm and at peace as she took her last breath.

The German Shepherd then carried her small body to the park. Her favorite place. He set her by the tree they sat at when it was a nice day.

A little girl sat down on the swings. The children at the park always bullied her. She had light blonde, almost white hair, and light blue eyes. She noticed the dog sitting alone and walked up to him.

"Hello boy, what's that you have?" She said to him.

He began to growl, pulling the kitten closer towards him.

She noticed the red splotches all over the limp body of the kitten.

That's what her brothers body had looked like. Her older brother had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was very overprotective and has protected her from the bullies. One day she was crossing the street, not noticing the drunk driver. Her brother had pushed her out of the way, sacrificing himself. 

"So you lost something important to, huh?" She asked him.

He gave her a look of confusion.

"I had a big brother, but he's gone now." She said, responding to his tilted head.

He moved closer to the girl, but still kept the body of the kitten close.

"I was sad at first, but I learned I had to let it go. It wasn't good to hold onto the bad memories, only hold onto the good ones." She finished and smiled.

The little girl took a ribbon from her hair and picked up to sticks. She told the German Shepherd to dig a hole.

He dug one as told and she created a cross for the small kitten. She gently placed a kiss on the kitten's head before placing the cold body in box she had gotten. She placed the box in the hole and positioned the cross.

By this time, a few of the other children had come to join her little funeral. They had started fighting over names. "Her name is Angel. Because that's what she'll be now, our little angel." None of the kids disagreed with her. They knew it wasn't a good idea to say anything.

The German Shepherd sat by the grave, attending the funeral like the children.

Some of the parents had decided that this 'little game' had to stop. The children had to explain what was happening to the adults, causing a bit of shock. They left the children alone after that.

The day went by and a couple of the children stayed, petting the German Shepherd and getting to know the little girl.

The German Shepherd got up to leave.

“You can live with me. It’s pretty lonely without my big brother, so you can stay. Mama and Papa would be happy that I made a friend.” She said.

The German Shepherd was getting up to leave, but remembered what it was like before the kitten came, and he realized.

No one should be alone.


End file.
